Ink (ability)
'' (GBA).]] Ink , also known as Ink Jet, is a recurring enemy ability in the series that naturally inflicts Blind on a party member, and is usually one of the signature attacks of aquatic enemies such as the Kraken and Ultros. It usually inflicts minor non-elemental damage as well. Appearances Final Fantasy Ink is the special attack of Kraken and is also used by Orthros in the GBA/PSP/iOS remakes. It inflicts Blind to the entire party. Final Fantasy VI Ink is the special attack of Ultros, and can also be used by Nautiloid and the Guardian when in Ultros mode. It inflicts minor non-elemental damage and Blind on one party member. Final Fantasy VII Ink is an item the party can use to inflict Darkness on one enemy. It can be stolen from Bad Rap. This is the only way for the player to inflict the Darkness status on the enemy, although this serves little purpose: Darkness halves the physical accuracy of weapon-based attacks, but due to a bug, the status only affects the commands Attack, Morph, Deathblow, Mug, Slash-All, Flash, 2x Cut, and 4x Cut. Because enemies do not use the above commands they are unaffected by it, making inflicting opponents with the status pointless. The only real purpose of the item is to naturally observe the Isogin Smog ability used by Acrophies, who will only use the ability when the entire player party has the Darkness status. Final Fantasy IX Ink is an enemy ability used by Kraken and Gigan Octopus. It inflicts non-elemental damage and Blind to one party member. Final Fantasy XI Ink Jet is an enemy ability that fires black ink in a fan-shaped area of effect with an additional Blind effect. It can be used by the Sea Monk family. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Ink is an enemy ability used by Mindflayer and Squidraken, and can be used by Piscodaemon when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It inflicts Blind status on one party member. Its success rate is as follows: : Success rate = (MA + 50)% The Final Fantasy Legend Ink is an ability that has 10 uses and inflicts Blind on a group of enemies. This ability is used by Octopus, Clam, Ammonite, Squid, and Kraken. Final Fantasy Legend II Ink is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Blnd to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Ammonite, Kraken, Octopus, and Squid. Final Fantasy Legend III Ink can inflict Dark to one enemy. It is used by Octopus, Squid, Ammonite, Amoeba, and Kraken. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery FFI Ink PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Ink GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Ink.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP) FF1_3DS_Ink.jpg| FFVI iOS Ink.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFIX Ink.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFT Black Ink.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLII Ink.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Ink.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. PFF Ink.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Ink.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Ink.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. CD2 Ink.png|Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Etymology Category:Status enemy abilities